Retraining Night
by birdsandtrees
Summary: So this one is based on a promo I saw for episode 8. Hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

_This is based on the promo I read for episode 8: ""Honor Roll" - When Andy and Chris investigate a vicious nightclub beating, the probe takes a surprising turn. The two rookies must make a gut-wrenching decision that will send shock waves through the division and jeopardize their careers. Meanwhile, things get up close and very personal as Luke and Sam compete during a retraining exercise, on "Rookie Blue," THURSDAY, AUGUST 12"__  
_

"Hurry up Traci!" Andy McNally nagged impatiently, as she waited for her friend to finish changing.

"Okay, Okay, I'm done!" her friend Traci Nash responded as she emerged from the bathroom stall, wearing in her police uniform.

"Finally," Andy joked, as the two exited the locker rooms laughing.

As they were making their way through the station, Andy saw Sam walking their way. He saw her too and stopped to chat.

"You coming to re-training night, McNally?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said.

"Great, I'll see you there," he said, smiling.

Andy turned around, and continued walking. "What?" she asked Traci, who was wearing a smug expression.

"Oh, come on Trace, you know it's not like that between us…he just wanted to know if I was going, that's all," Andy explained.

"Yeah. Sure," Traci replied, with a smirk.

"Traci…" Andy groaned as they made their way out of the station.

Finally, at around 8 pm, all the officers of the 15th division met up at the station for the annual re-training session. Basically, it was a test of their physical abilities that was held every year around this time. As time progressed, each officer had to go through a certain sequence of agility trials and courses. The rookies just got to watch.

Then came the fun part. The attack trials. This was when two officers went head to head, and had to tackle one another to the ground. The objective was to pin your opponent down to the ground, in a position where you could arrest them. This specific exercise brought on a lot of competition, and was a 15th D favorite. And of course, the first to volunteer was none other than Sam Swarek.

Andy rolled her eyes as the rest of the officers cheered him on. Now, all that was left was to find another challenger. No one else was volunteering, until Andy heard a call from the back. "I'd like to give it a go," said a male voice from behind. As the crowd cleared up, Andy was absolutely mortified to see that the challenger was Luke Callaghan. Every one cheered as Luke made his way to the front, and was then stopped by Andy.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Well, I was going to fight…" he started.

"What? Why? Are you crazy?" she exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with a little healthy competition, Andy," Luke said, as he tried to push past her, but she managed to block his way.

"This isn't about retraining is it?" she asked. "You know, if you're jealous you need to know that there's no reason to be, and that _fighting _and coming home with a black eye isn't the way to solve things," she said.

"I am not jealous, I assure you, and don't worry, I'll make sure to go easy on him," Luke said as he left to fight, leaving Andy to just stand there, completely dazed.

_Oh my god, this isn't going to end well, _Andy thought to herself as she watched Luke make his way up to the mat. He was going to get crushed. The bell sounded off, and Luke leapt towards Sam, and took a backhand to the face, which sent him flying to the other side of the mat. _Oh my god, this is not happening, _Andy thought. Luke sprung up quickly, and this time tried attacking Sam from the front, only to get kicked hard, which made him drop to the ground in an instant. _Okay, it's almost over, it'll be alright, _Andy tried to tell herself, as she couldn't bear to watch anymore.

Luke got up once more, his hands held up to shield any blows directed towards his face. _You have to give it to him, he is a trooper, _Andy thought to herself. The next thing she knew, Luke was on the ground once more, this time, with blood gushing from his nose. _Absolutely perfect, _she thought, as she watched the other officers assist the completely disoriented Luke Callaghan up and off of the training mat. Andy shook her head, and couldn't even believe Luke had been that jealous. In the process of doing so, she caught Sam's eye. She couldn't help but notice the glint of amusement that sparkled in his eyes.

_Sorry for keeping it short, I just wanted to stop at the right place, for the next chapter. Thoughts so far? Whether you love it or hate it, make sure to review, and let me know! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's round two, I hope you like it!_

_Chapter 2_

At the end of the retraining session, as everyone was cleaning up, Andy McNally stood outside of the station, waiting for Luke Callaghan to emerge from the building. A while passed, and just as her impatience got to her, and she made the decision to leave, out came Callaghan, holding a bloody tissue against his nose. When he saw Andy, he sighed loudly, and made his way over to her.

"Andy, don't worry I'm fine-" he started, but was cut off.

"What were you _thinking, _Luke?" Andy went off.

"I don't understand why you felt you needed to prove something to me this way…" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how _stupid _that was of you?" she asked.

"Stupid enough to try to take your eyes off of _Swarek _for once?" he asked, and as Andy looked into his eyes she could sense his deep hurt. She also couldn't help but notice the way he had spat Swarek's name, as though he was absolutely disgusted.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked, as she was utterly confused.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at him…one word from _him_, and you're ready to do just about anything…you treat him like some kind of god, I mean it doesn't even make sense…he treated you like crap after you blew his cover, and now you follow him around _everywhere_!" he yelled.

"I have to, because he's my training officer Luke, and I can't believe you're being so immature about this!" Andy shouted, as she swiveled around and stormed back into the station, leaving Luke outside.

The emotions came flooding in all at once. She was angry, and confused, and yet she knew Luke was right, which was what hurt the most. Andy couldn't lie to herself by saying that she wasn't attracted to Sam, but she wouldn't admit it either. She walked through the station halls for a while, before deciding to go home.

"Need a ride?" someone asked, and Andy didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"No thank you _sir_, I'll be walking home tonight," she said, as she rolled her eyes, and continued walking forward.

"McNally, wait," Sam said as he jogged to catch up with her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong!" she exclaimed in utter disbelief. "What's wrong is that you intentionally gave my boyfriend a bloody nose today!" she yelled.

Sam chuckled, which made Andy's blood pressure rise even more.

"Well, I couldn't exactly go easy on him Andy, it was a retraining session…" Sam said.

"You knew he wouldn't be able to hold out and you took advantage of that," Andy hissed.

"Well I never asked the guy to volunteer in the first place," he said, looking amused.

"This isn't funny…you could have seriously hurt him" said Andy, even though she knew Sam was right in the end. Luke had volunteered, knowing what he was getting himself into. He made the choice. Yet Andy was reluctant to admit that all of this had happened because of her. Luke had only been trying to win Andy's attention back.

"Let me give you a ride home," Sam said softly, sensing Andy's sudden change in mood.

Andy, who was too tired to argue, took Sam's offer without any dispute. In the car neither of them said a word, and soon enough, Sam parked outside of Andy's apartment. "I'll walk you up," Sam said, as he opened the door, and stepped out to accompany Andy. As they reached the top of the steps, both stopped, as Andy fiddled with her keys.

"Look, I'm sorry about Luke…maybe I could've gone easier on him…" Sam said.

"No…this was my fault…if Luke hadn't been jealous in the first place, his nose would probably still be intact," Andy said, as the two of them lightly chuckled.

"Well…I guess I might've tried to make him a bit jealous…"Sam mused, as he stepped in closer towards Andy. They were only inches away now, and Andy could hear her hear pounding ten times faster now. Sam carefully reached for her wrist with one hand, and then gently cupped his other hand around her cheek, slowly drawing her close. Andy was in complete shock as his lips softly pressed against hers. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was sweet, yet powerful. They both looked into each other's eyes afterwards, and all of a sudden, Andy knew this was right. Sam was the one. After the two had said goodbye, and Sam had driven away, Andy closed to door, allowing herself to slide against the wall and to the ground, squealing with joy. What a day it had been…she didn't know where these roads would lead…but she couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
